Harry Potter and the Pendragon Legacy
by Mortus01
Summary: AU James and Lily survive powerful gray harry AWPBD/MW/GW/PW/RW/HG bashing GW Ginny weasley Eventual HP/DG Harry finds out he is descended from Arthur Pendragon and has a dragon familiar starts pre-Hogwarts will go through to Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Pendragon Legacy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that distinction belongs to JK Rowling. This story is firmly AU.**

Synopsis: Powerful grey Harry. James and Lily survive, Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban. Elements from Greek mythology. Dumbledore/Weasley except AW, BW, CW, and Twins/Hermione bashing. Eventually HP/DG.

Summary: Harry's parents survive Harry finds out that he is descended from Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys, the Peverell's, Lily is from a squib line, he is the blood descendent of Godric and Rowena and the magical descendent of Salazar by right of conquest.

'thought'

' _familiar speaking'_

Prologue: The fateful night

31-October-1981 near midnight.

Tom's Pov.

He was leisurely strolling through Godric's Hollow fingering his wand knowing that after tonight no one would be able to stop him not even that manipulative goat fucker Dumbledore. He saw the Potter house at 32 Griffin Way thanks to Peter he would kill him when he got back to Riddle manor. He opened the gate then James saw him he heard him yell to his mudblood wife take Harry its him I'll hold him off. What a fool he was the great Lord Voldemort. He opened the door and started dueling him. He hit him with the body bind curse and walked up to him "I will not kill you, yet I will kill your son and then torture your wife in front of you then kill her and you last." He walked up the stairs and found Lily in front of the crib where his mortal enemy was. He immediately stunned her. Then he activated his mage sight just, so he could see why this little baby was such a risk. What he saw scared him for the first time in a long time he felt fear. The little one-year old baby's core was already the size of his own core and he still had four stages of growth. Another thing he saw was a familiar bond to a very powerful creature it was one of three things based on the power flowing through a warrior phoenix (larger and more battle orientated), a thunderbird, or perhaps most terrifying of all a dragon. But it was no matter he was about to die. He pointed his wand at Harry what surprised him was he did not blink he just stared back at him with those vivid green eyes. Then he said those fateful words Avada-Kedavra. The last thing he saw was a flash of black and red surround Harry and the curse bounce back.

James' Pov.

He felt the curse lose its hold on him immediately he ran upstairs. He saw Lily on the floor and feared the worst then he saw her chest rise and fall letting out a ragged breath he didn't know he was holding he looked at Harry. He was fine except for a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye. He wondered what happened and then looked in front of the crib and saw a cloak and wand he recognized as belonging to Voldeshorts. Then he heard a motorcycle one he would recognize anywhere running downstairs out of the open door he grabbed his brother in a hug "Padfoot I am so glad to see you" Sirius told him he felt immense pain through his godfather bond. He told him how Voldemort had showed up and Peter had betrayed them. He told him that Lily and Harry were fine. Then hearing a crack of apparition, they saw Dumbledore. "You bastard you told me Potter Manor wasn't safe my family almost died what the hell are you playing at" yelled James. Dumbledore was surprised, and you could tell. 'Shit James wasn't supposed to survive maybe Lily died and I can play on that' "James my boy so" "shut the hell up get out of here before I do something I will regret … Eventually" "I am sorry you feel that way" with a last murderous glare from James and Sirius Dumbledore left. Together James and Sirius went back inside to find Lily holding Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer CH 1

Chapter 2: The truth revealed

6 years later

31-July-1987

Harry's Pov.

He was sat in his dads study his parents were seated on the love seat across from him. This was the second time he had been in here where is dad was stern the first time was when he was caught on his broom at 23:00 that was not a fun conversation and the punishment was horrible his dad took him to Potter Castle and made him clean one of the dungeons with a toothbrush. "Son there is something we well I need to tell you it is are closest guarded secret not even uncles padfoot and moony know. 'that is surprising they are my dad's brothers in all but blood' you know that we are descended from Godric Gryffindor but what nobody else knows. Is we are also descended from Arthur Pendragon or as you may know him King Arthur through Gryffindor. Arthurs son had a daughter who married Gryffindor's son, but that connection was buried as they did not want the la fey line to know they made it sound like Isabell Pendragon died and thus the magical pendragon line with her. The other part of this is that Isabell's mother was the daughter of Morgan la fey sister of Morgana and Merlin Emrys. But no Gryffindor's or Potter's have been able to claim either connection do to certain requirement's that need to be met. To claim the Emrys line you need to pass the trial of Merlin which to attempt you need to be the claimed Lord Pendragon. Which for that you need to meet two requirements one pull Excalibur from its resting place and two well let me explain how two can occur. You know how there are family magics well we the Potter's have the most prominent but also one of the least well known. Through the Emrys line we are bestowed as elementalist's meaning we can use one and rarely more of the six elements. Which are fire, water, earth, air, light, and shadow. I am a shadow elementalist which is why I can move so silently. Through the Gryffindor line we are bestowed combat prowess meaning we need minimal training to wield most weapons. Through the Potter line we are bestowed multi-magus meaning we can or do have multiple Animagus forms. Last through the pendragon line we are bestowed familiars but not just any familiar's dragon familiars sadly Loki my familiar died during the war he was a trickster dragon and could change his shape other than into one other form. Now back onto the Pendragon lordship you need two things pull Excalibur from where it is hidden and have a certain dragon as your familiar no one alive know what they look like just that they are called king dragons and that there are three types Chaos, Order, and Balance. Arthur had a balance dragon and he was the first and last to have a king dragon. I am explaining this to you now because your familiar comes to you on your seventh birthday you will know when it comes." Suddenly there was a rumbling crash outside dad started yelling thinking it was the wards falling and that they were under attack. ' _child I am outside I am your familiar Erebus_ ' dad DAD it's okay it's just my familiar he says his name is Erebus "well let's go meet him" we walked outside and saw an easily ten-foot-tall black and red dragon. His wingspan was at least twenty feet. ' _Erebus yes my child what kind of dragon are you I am a chaos dragon_ ' he promptly feinted.

Lily Pov.

After hearing the crash outside and Harry getting our attention we came outside Harry well ahead of us. We got outside just in time for me to catch harry as he feinted. Looking at his familiar I couldn't help but be in awe. Harry woke up honey what happened "Erebus told me what type of dragon he is" "well what is he" James give him time to orientate himself again. "mum you may want to prepare to catch dad" why and I am not sure I can " he will feint as well actually lets step down into the grass just to be safe and sit down" okay we all sat down in the grass "dad what were the three king dragons again" "Chaos, Balance, and Order why" "Just keep that in mind Erebus is a Chaos Dragon" James promptly feinted I nudged him awake after a minute. "So, dad that is one of the requirements for the pendragon lordship is it not" "yes, it is holy shit" James Charlus Potter watch your language in front of our son he seven years old. "Sorry honey but our son might be able to claim the pendragon lordship if he can find and pull Excalibur from its resting place."

Harry Pov.

' _Harry yes I know where Excalibur is if you want to try and claim it how it is knowledge bequeathed to all king dragons from our fathers maybe when I am older_ ' he studied Erebus he could tell why he was called a king dragon he had horns around his head that distinctly made the shape of crown. ' _do you have any special powers so to speak yes I can breathe two different types of fire normal fire and hellfire which is similar to fiendfyre but more potent and harder to contain. But with you being my bonded you will be able to wield this even if you are not a fire elementalist. Let me tell you a little bit about myself I am actually not much older than you and will still grow, but I do already have a mate or wife as you humans say she also has a bonded and you two might end up together I am not sure we have not met each other I just know her name is Nyx and she is bonded to one Daphne Greengrass._ ' Dad mom is there a training regime I could do so I can become more fit and stronger (he is not small or weak, he is slightly above average height and is strong for his age). "I could put you on a toned-down version of the course I took to become a hit wizard and slowly up the difficulty" thanks dad. Erebus says he has a mate or wife and she is bonded to Daphne Greengrass do you recognize the name. "Yes, we know Johnathan and Adona your mum was actually pretty close friends with Adona they were a few years ahead of us Johnathan was in Slytherin and Adona was a Ravenclaw. They have always been a more neutral family I know they have two daughters Daphne and Astoria maybe I can floo call Johnathan and ask if we can come over although I am surprised that Daphne has a dragon familiar as well outside of the pendragon line they are pretty rare." Going back inside dad told me to direct Erebus outback where there was a stone building he could stay in.

James Pov.

I entered my study and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Johnathan Greengrass' study. Putting my head in I saw him at his desk. Johnathan "James I was just about to call you" let me guess Daphne has a familiar and it is a dragon. "Yes, how did you know" my son Harry just turned seven and his familiar came and he is a type of dragon called a Chaos dragon his name is Erebus. Harry informed me that Daphne's familiar is Erebus' mate. "Daphne said Nyx said the same thing except Nyx is an Order dragon. Maybe we could get them together sometime. Say in a weeks' time here." Let me check with Lily but that should work.

One week later

Daphne Pov.

'Nyx's mate and his bonded are coming over today of all people why did have to be Harry bloody Potter I just hope he isn't an arrogant arse like Draco Malfoy. From what my mom tells me though his mum Lady Potter shouldn't allow that to happen apparently that was one reason it took so long for her to get with Lord Potter he was arrogant and an arsehole.' "Daphne the Potter's are here." Coming mum ' _Nyx your mate is here with his bonded I know Daph I could sense him drawing nearer._ ' I walked downstairs in time for my dad to open the front door and there stood something she wasn't expecting instead of a pompous braggart Harry looked almost timid but then she saw that her dad was looking him over I wonder why. "excuse me would you be heiress Greengrass?" Yes, that I am but please call me Daphne heir Potter "then please call me Harry, where is Nyx Erebus wants to go meet her she is hunting outback I will go with you.

3rd Person Pov.

So, Daphne what do you like to do? Well I enjoy drawing and painting, reading, going on long walks, and dancing. How about you? Lets, see I enjoy exercising, spending time with my family, flying with a broom or with Erebus, dancing, and sparring. Why was your dad scrutinizing me? My guess is because are dragons are mates he thinks that means we will end up together. Erebus told me that is not necessary although I would not mind being your friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gringotts and Diagon Alley

Harry Pov.

Dad why are we going to Gringotts? "On an heir's eleventh birthday he is taken to Gringotts to have an heir test and see the family vault or vaults if he has multiple heirships and if he is heir to an unclaimed lordship he can claim that." So, I could have a lordship other than Potter? "Yes, you might be able to claim the Peverell through me or maybe Ravenclaw through your mum."

James Pov.  
We entered Gringotts I saw Griphook was open. Griphook old friend we are here for three things "James am I to assume that one of those is to show young Harry the family vault." Yes, also we would like an heir test and a Merlin Scale Test. "Come to my office I will have the necessary documents brought to us after we can go to the family vault or vaults if he has a link to any others."

Harry Pov.

Griphook's office

Dad what is the MST (merlin scale test)? "Well it shows what your core size is and any abilities you may have. As well as any blocks, potions, or other faults there may be and if there are any who they are linked to." "Harry, I will need seven drops of your blood in this chalice and another seven in this one." Ok he cut his hand dripped seven drops into both chalices.

3rd person Pov.

Griphook poured the chalices onto two different sheets of paper.

Heir Test

Of

Hadrian James Potter

Heirships

Heir of House Potter

Heir of House Black

Heir of house La Fey

Heir of House Emrys

Heir of House Pendragon

Heir of House Gryffindor

Lordships

Lord of House Ravenclaw

Lord of House Peverell

Lord of House Slytherin (by conquest)

So those are all my heir and lordships? Yes, here are the three lord rings you put them on and swear to uphold the family honor.

I, Hadrian James Potter do swear to uphold the honor and integrity of house Ravenclaw, So Mote it be.

There was a flash of navy and gold then the ring resized to his finger accepting him as lord.

I, Hadrian James Potter do swear to uphold the honor and integrity of house Peverell, So Mote it be.

Another flash of light this time silver and black and the ring resized and merged with the Ravenclaw ring.

I, Hadrian James Potter do swear to uphold the honor and integrity of house Slytherin, So Mote it be.

A final flash of light this one green and silver and it to merged with the other two rings.

James and Lily were both openly gaping their son was perhaps the single most politically powerful wizard in Great Britain and he was eleven. I would like to appoint James Charlus Potter as my Proxy for house Peverell. I would like to appoint Sirius Orion Black as Proxy for house Slytherin. I would like to appoint Lily Marie Potter nee Evans as Proxy for House Ravenclaw.

Merlin Scale Test

Of

Hadrian James Potter

Magical Core: 728

Abilities

Multi-Magus Four forms

Elementalist fire, air, water, shadow, hell fire from familiar

Natural Occlumence

Natural wandless and wordless magic

Natural fighter includes swordsmanship, dueling, hand-to-hand, and aerial

Beast speaker includes bestial magic

Blocks

80% core block by A.W.B.P.D

Elementalist all but hell fire block by A.W.B.P.D

Multi-Magus block by A.W.B.P.D

Wandless and Wordless magic block by A.W.B.P.D

Beast speaker all but parseltongue block by A.W.B.P.D

Bestial magic block by A.W.B.P.D

Natural occlumency block by A.W.B.P.D

Curses

Horcrux linked to Tom Marvolo Riddle Aka Lord Voldemort in Scar

Tracking charm linked to A.W.B.P.D

Potions

Loyalty potion linked to A.W.B.P.D

Love potion class V linked to Ginerva Molly Weasley

How soon until the blocks, horcrux, and potions can be removed? We can remove them all right now for 1,000 Galleons. Remove them take it from the potter family vault.

1hr later

Harry Pov.

How could Dumbledork have gotten those blocks on me not to mention the charm and potions? "My guess is one of the times he came over that would answer the charm and blocks but the potions I have no idea my guess for those is he slips them to you slowly but once you reach Hogwarts it will become a regular occurrence but now that you have the head of house rings they should detect any potions, or the like put in your food." Oh well now to go shopping robes, potion equipment, books and then wand.

3hrs later

Harry Pov.

All I have left is my wand I wonder what will choose me or will I have to use what Erebus gave me. They entered Ollivanders young Mr. Potter I've been expecting you. How about this one 10" Mahogany and unicorn tail hair. No definitely not, how about this one 11 and ¼ inches holly and phoenix tail feather grabbing it the wand cracked and exploded. Right core wrong wood I guess we have to go to the backroom. Put your hand over these woods he felt three pulls he picked them up oh my ebony, elder, and dragon bone supposedly from the dragon of king Arthur. Now put your hand over these cores he felt a pull the two items in his pocket and another he picked the last item up and pulled out the other two. These two are from my familiar a shaving of chaos dragon horn and the scale of a chaos dragon. This I pulled from your shelves ah the hair of a hellhound. This shall be a very powerful wand Mr. Potter I shall also need a drop of your blood. I feel another pull from those gems over there. A focus let us see then walking over he felt two pulls a red and orange gem and what looked like a black diamond. A fire stone and the heart stone of a wraith very dark and powerful creatures this wand shall be truly terrifying to face in your hands.

1hr later

Harry Pov.

Here you are Mr. Potter this took all of my skill to make but it is a masterpiece 14" rigid good for charms, transfiguration, fire magic, and battle magic. You shall truly be a terror to face. After paying him I went and found my parents at the leaky cauldron. Mum dad I got my wand. "What took so long?" Ollivander had to custom make it he even gave me a charmed wrist holder for free. Saying he didn't want such a beautiful creation being kept in my pocket. "Well what is it made of?" the core is scale and horn shaving from Erebus, phoenix tail feather, the hair of a hellhound, and a drop of my own blood. It has a fire stone and the heart stone of a wraith as the focus. The wood is ebony, elder, and the bone of a balance dragon supposedly. "Wow so your wand is powerful." And its keyed so only I can use it since it has my blood. So now that you have everything what are you going to do until September first? Train with Erebus possibly go and try to claim Excalibur.

Stonehenge

Harry Pov.

00:00

' _Are you sure it is here? Yes, you must speak in the ancient tongue like I taught you_ '

Thig a m 'ionnsuidh claidheamh rìghrean. A stone with a sword imbeded in it arose ' _it is the great sword of kings Excalibur given to Arthur by the lady of the lake imbeded in this stone by merlin if you do claim this you will have access to Avalon and thus the knights of the round table._ ' Walking forward Harry wrapped his hands around the hilt feeling the power emanating forth and knew he could pull it forth. With the gentelst of tugs Harry removed the sword it started to shrink from a longsword to more of a shortsword but a longsword for him. He knew how to get to Avalon immediatley. ' _Come Erebus lets head home I will show my parents on tomorrrow_ _but for now I need rest_ ' they flew home. That night Harry was visited in his dreams by Arthur Pendragon. 'At last one of my descendants has claimed Excalibur tonight I shall impart on you the knowledge of how to rule for by claiming the lordship of Pendragon you become King of Magical Albion. Albion? Where you live. Oh, you mean Britain. That is what it is called now but we digress while you can claim the Pendragon lordship you cannot claim the right to rule until you turn seventeen. At that time the Wizengamot will return to what it originally was an advising body. Also know that within five years of claiming kingship you must have a queen that is deemed worthy. Wait so even if I have a girlfriend if she is not worthy I have to dump her? The worthy part is not that difficult, and you will know for you will feel a pull towards her when you become king if you do not then she is not worthy. For now, though rest I will slowly impart all my knowledge over the next month to you every night.

 **After chapter four updates will start slowing down probably once or twice a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to discontinue this story and rewrite it looking back on it I could not go with my story plan the way this is written I will be posting a rewrite soon thank you.


End file.
